


Lessons in Love

by scorpionsatellite



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, Hermaphroditic Trolls, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpionsatellite/pseuds/scorpionsatellite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dualscar teaches Eridan how to do the important stuff.</p><p>No plot, just smut and fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Dualscar didn’t need to look up to know who had just arrived in his dream bubble.  Honestly, it was about time.  He snapped the book shut and got to his feet, stretching leisurely and trying to look nonchalant about the whole thing, in spite of the way his body immediately started to react to the other troll’s presence.  Coddamn classical conditioning.  When he spoke, he was pleased to hear that his voice sounded steady, even a little bored.  Perfect.

“Do you remember wwhere wwe left off?”

In answer, his descendant brusquely closed the distance between them, fisted his hands in Dualscar’s shirt, tugged the taller troll down to eye level, and crashed their lips together.  Dualscar’s eyes widened.  _Bold, Ampora._   But he went along with it, pleasantly surprised that Eridan was heeding his advice this time and not rushing the teeth and tongue.  He slipped his strong arms around the smaller troll’s shoulders, pulling him closer in silent encouragement.  When Eridan felt confident that he was doing something right and that Dualscar wasn’t about to stop him for corrections, the younger troll released the hold on his ancestor’s shirt in favor of wrapping his arms around the elegant neck.

Eridan was getting a lot better at this.  When he closed his eyes, Dualscar could actually forget that he was making out with a six-sweep-old.  Something he still had mixed feelings about.  But if he didn’t help his pathetic descendant, who would?  Putting aside all snide comments about trying to live vicariously through the younger troll—no, screw it, he _needed_ to make sure that Eridan was _the best_.  And who better to instruct him in the world of romance than a suave, experienced sea dweller?  So what if there were a few perks to the arrangement?  A warm tongue ran teasingly along his lower lip, and his lips automatically parted.  Slender fingers fisted in his thick hair, tugging gently, urging him closer.  Their tongues touched, and Dualscar groaned appreciatively at the fire that raced through his veins, making him feel almost _alive_.  There was a soft, echoing moan as Eridan’s tongue tangled skillfully with his, and Dualscar had to admit, he was very impressed with his descendant’s progress; if he didn’t know better, he would have assumed the younger troll had been practicing with someone. 

After several long minutes of intense kissing, Eridan finally pulled back to catch his breath, his high cheekbones flushed a lurid purple.  Dualscar nipped mischievously at the full lower lip.  Not about to give his descendant any downtime, he plucked those obnoxious glasses from the delicate face, set them aside, and leaned in to press a few downright fucking _tender_ , chaste kisses against soft, eager lips.  It was impossible to resist showing up the younger troll.  He cupped the perfectly-shaped face and tilted Eridan’s head to deepen the kiss.  Their tongues slid sensually together as he mapped out the other troll’s mouth.  The tips of his fingers lightly stroked the soft fins before trailing lower, briefly caressing his neck beneath the thick scarf and then smoothly unfastening the rather unimpressive cape.  He allowed the heavy fabric to fall to the floor with a soft rustle before threading his fingers through the silky hair at the nape of the slender neck.

He knew the younger troll would follow his lead.  Eridan’s hands settled on his shoulders for a few seconds before trailing down to undo the clasp of his cape.  Or attempt to.  Dualscar continued the kiss and tried to ignore the awkward tugging and fumbling touches.  He really didn’t want to stop what he was doing to instruct his idiot descendant in the basic task of undressing—so he just deepened the kiss and left Eridan to struggle with the clasp.  The smaller troll huffed in annoyance, and Dualscar sucked the full lower lip between his teeth and bit down gently.  That elicited a quiet groan.  And then the luxurious fabric was cascading to the floor.  He ran the tip of his tongue roughly over Eridan’s lip.  Thin, ringed fingers began to wander appreciatively over his broad shoulders and down his chest and sides.  Fingertips slipped beneath the hem of his shirt, lightly caressing his bare skin, and he couldn’t help the way his entire body suddenly heated up.

They separated long enough to discard their shirts.  After a moment of hesitation, Dualscar toed off his boots and finished undressing.  He could feel Eridan’s eyes wandering over his body.  The intense purple blush that blossomed on his face and neck when Dualscar caught him staring was pretty fucking cute.  Not wanting to fall behind, he hurriedly removed his scarf and pants and then, almost as an afterthought, his boxers.  Dualscar’s gaze raked down the slender frame; it wasn’t the first time he’d seen Eridan naked, but he knew his scrutiny made his descendant self-conscious, and it was fun to watch the younger troll squirm.  Eridan was about what he had expected—obviously not done growing, but not exactly unimpressive.

 _Stick to the agenda._ “Are you ready to continue?”

Eridan nodded, trying and failing to conceal his eagerness.

Dualscar met his gaze evenly and sneered.  “Don’t wwake up this time.”

That indignant expression shouldn’t be so cute.  “You knoww I can’t control that!  If someone fuckin’ wwakes me up—”

Dualscar cut him off.  “Stop talking.”  He sat back on the edge of the desk and crooked his finger.  Eridan gave his ancestor an irritated look even as he closed the distance between them.  Dualscar rested his hands on the smooth, bare shoulders, and Eridan’s slender arms slipped around his neck, finally bringing their bodies together.  Dualscar leaned forward and easily sealed the smaller troll’s mouth with his own.

Until Eridan had shown up his dream bubble, complaining about his empty quadrants and how he didn’t even know how to do any of the important stuff, Dualscar had forgotten how much fun it was to just make out with someone.  He tilted the younger troll’s head and delved his tongue into the hot mouth.  His fingers tangled in the silky hair, tugging just hard enough to be slightly more painful than pleasurable, before wandering down to massage the slender neck and shoulders.  He ran his hands firmly down his descendant’s lean back, exploring and kneading the sinewy, still developing muscles.  Honestly, Eridan was pretty average—but no one lucky enough to engage in a dalliance with Orphaner Dualscar ever felt just _average_.  He trailed the tips of his fingers leisurely up and down his descendant’s spine, and Eridan arched into the light touch, the tilt of his hips suddenly bringing their erections together.  And Dualscar didn’t even really have to fake the appreciative groan at the sudden hot friction between their arousals.  Eridan tilted his head back, and Dualscar immediately attached his lips to the other troll’s neck, kissing and sucking and bringing the royal blood closer to the surface.

His fingers wandered up the slender back to cup the base of his descendant’s skull.  Eridan pressed his hips forward, and he could feel the vibrations beneath his lips when Eridan moaned.  He smirked against the younger troll’s neck.  “Do you remember wwhat to do, Ampora?”  He murmured, his lips brushing against the racing pulse point. 

Eridan made a small sound in the affirmative.

Dualscar pulled back, gripped his descendant’s slim hips, and goaded the other troll on top of him.  He relaxed against the desk, the wood cool against his bare back, and waited for Eridan to get his bearings.  Which he did admirably quickly, and Dualscar couldn’t suppress a smug grin at his descendant’s endearing combination of eagerness and trepidation.

Eridan tentatively cupped Dualscar’s cheek with his left hand and initiated a slow, chaste kiss.  That was sort of nice; Dualscar could certainly appreciate simplicity.  Eridan’s right hand trailed lightly down his chest and abs until the slender fingers brushed against the thick, hard bulge.  Dualscar shifted his hips, and clearly his descendant got the message because he immediately took hold of the stiff length and began caressing the hot underside with the pad of his thumb.  It felt good, but Dualscar didn’t really react until Eridan’s thumb swept closer to the head and brushed against the sensitive fins.  He moaned in encouragement, and the younger troll diverted his attention to the tip of his bulge, gently massaging and tugging the fins between his fingers and rubbing closer and closer to the dripping slit.  He braced himself and managed not to moan wantonly when the soft pad of his descendant’s index finger dragged across the slit and around the head, smearing slippery pre-come on the hot, velvety flesh.  His back arched, involuntarily looking for more contact on his erection, but Eridan’s hand trailed lower, fingertips teasingly grazing the swollen balls before cupping them and very gently lifting them out of the way.  Dualscar had to break the kiss when a single finger trailed gingerly along his wet nook.

He was far from inexperienced and didn’t really need any probing or stretching, but he figured Eridan should know how to do it properly; he wanted his descendant’s shitty little friends to be completely blown away by the experience.  Besides, it had been too long since anyone had played with his nook. 

Eridan’s lips hovered millimeters above his, and Dualscar could tell that his descendant was barely breathing as a slender finger stroked the dripping opening.  He fought the urge to roll his hips, instead allowing the other troll to move at his own pace.  It probably should have been a little embarrassing that there was already so much lubricating fluid, but he quickly brushed away that thought—it wasn’t like Eridan had anyone to compare him to.  The tip of a finger carefully prodded the wet folds before just barely slipping inside.  Dualscar couldn’t stop the slight groan of frustration.  He brought his arms up around Eridan’s neck, threaded his fingers through the soft hair, and pulled the younger troll back down into a slow, tender kiss.  The finger slipped a little farther into his nook, and they both moaned.

Eridan nuzzled against his cheek, and he could feel the heavy breaths against his fin as the younger troll withdrew his finger and resumed teasing the opening.  Sharp teeth grazed the webbed flesh, and Dualscar grunted softly as two fingers wiggled into the slick passage, rubbing against his inner walls and searching for that one spot.  He hissed when a sharp claw grazed the sensitive tissues and began shifting his hips, trying to help his descendant find his prostate.  Eridan pressed a little deeper inside and crooked his fingers, and Dualscar’s vision exploded in white flashes.  Eridan froze.

“Fuck, that’s it,” Dualscar hissed, pulling the smaller troll closer.  “Keep going.”

The fingers hesitantly pressed against that spot, and he moaned quietly at the rush of heat to his groin.  He pulled Eridan even closer, holding their chests flush together, and he could actually feel the other troll’s heart racing.  He began lightly stroking the slender back and running his hands through the thick, soft hair, trying to encourage Eridan to keep going.  For a few seconds, the fingertips pushed a little harder against the sensitive gland—but then they eased off, moving in small circles and barely making contact with it.  Dualscar arched his back, hoping for more pressure, and Eridan obliged.

He probably shouldn’t have gotten so worked up so quickly.  But Eridan had obviously paid attention last time because he was doing all the right things, varying the pace and pressure in just the right ways to keep him close but not too close.  He tried not to think too hard when soft lips began trailing along his neck and beneath his jaw.  He tilted his head to give the younger troll easier access.  The fingers inside his nook pushed almost roughly against the swollen gland before retreating, and he struggled not to groan at the loss. 

Slippery fingers traced the outside of the stretched opening.  Dualscar jolted when a soft cheek suddenly nuzzled against his, the younger troll’s soft lips and sharp teeth briefly worrying the edge of a delicate fin.  “Is that good enough?”  Eridan whispered.

“That’s fine.”  Why was he whispering?  This was _his_ fucking bubble.  Frowning, he gripped Eridan’s shoulders and pushed his descendant into a sitting position.  “Are _you_ ready?”  His eyes fell to the younger troll’s straining erection, and he didn’t really need an answer.

In one smooth motion, Dualscar hooked his legs over Eridan’s shoulders.  Being bent in half wasn’t exactly the most comfortable position, but he sort of liked it like that.  He fought the urge to squirm when the slick fingers probed gently against his nook one last time.  He rested the back of his head on the desk, all of his muscles relaxed and waiting.  The smooth head of his descendant’s erection pressed tantalizingly against his dripping opening—but quickly retreated.  Ringed fingers settled on his muscular calves.  He sighed, his gaze coming to rest on the ceiling.  The tip of Eridan’s bulge was back against his nook, pushing experimentally.  With a little more force, it slipped past the entrance and into the slick sphincter.  The delicious gasp from the younger troll shouldn’t have turned him on so much. 

“Take your time, Ampora,” he muttered absently.

Eridan nodded numbly, his hands sliding down to hold onto Dualscar’s thighs.  With a little extra leverage, he pressed his hips forward, easing his erection almost all the way inside.

Dualscar suppressed a groan.  Eridan was young and not fully developed, so it was by no means a tight fit— but when the little troll shifted, the tip of the shockingly hard bulge managed to nudge against his prostate, sending warm, tingling waves of pleasure throughout his body. 

Eridan gave a few slow, experimental thrusts before completely sheathing his erection in the slick heat.  He stilled immediately.  Dualscar remained relaxed, and it wasn’t until thin fingers viciously gripped his hips that he bothered to open his eyes.  He craned his neck to get a better view of his descendant.

Eridan was slumped over, his chest heaving, knuckles turning white from the intensity with which he was clutching Dualscar’s hips.  Every muscle in his body seemed tense.  Dualscar was about to tell him to fucking relax before he sprained something, but then Eridan shifted and changed the angle of his hips and _holy fuck_ there it was again.  And then Eridan started to move.  Blackness crept into the edges of Dualscar’s vision as his descendant tried to find the best angle, bright yellow eyes suddenly attentive, searching his face, gauging his responses.  Eridan pressed his hips farther forward, pushing his bulge a little deeper.

Dualscar groaned, collapsing back against the desk.  “Oh, _fuck_ , that’s good.”

Encouraged, Eridan pulled almost all the way out before snapping his hips and completely sheathing his erection in one thrust.  They both gasped.  Eridan tightened his hold on his ancestor’s hips and eased out at an excruciatingly slow pace that had Dualscar gripping the edges of the desk and arching his back at the sensation of those delicate fins dragging along his inner walls.  Eridan moaned heatedly and moved his hips a little faster, eager for more friction.  It only took a few seconds for him to establish an easy pace, and Dualscar, forgetful of how it would feel to someone with no experience, clenched around the invading length.

There wasn’t time to prepare for it; there was no time to pull out or even think about grabbing the bucket (now stashed conveniently beneath the desk for just such an occasion).  Dualscar was looking directly into the stunningly yellow eyes when they widened comically.  For one interminably long second, the small troll hovered on the brink—and then his head tilted back, mouth open in a wordless cry, and he was coming hard; long, thick spurts of lurid purple genetic material spilling into the already slippery passage and leaking out to stain the surface of the desk.  He slumped over, still clutching Dualscar’s hips in a vice-like grip, giving weak, shallow thrusts and moaning incoherently. 

Dualscar sighed, briefly trying to remember if he had ever been so pathetic and sensitive.  (Of course not.)  He made a conscious effort to relax as the speed and depth of his descendant’s thrusts diminished.  The new pace wasn’t exactly unpleasant, but it also wasn’t doing anything for him.  Dualscar lowered his legs, collapsing back against the desk.  He found himself reaching for the smaller troll, gripping his shoulders, and tugging him down into a loose embrace. 

It seemed to take forever for the younger troll to finish and even longer for his body to stop shuddering with aftershocks.  Dualscar absently stroked the soft hair, smoothing it away from the delicate face and waiting for Eridan to give the okay to move.  He could feel the other troll’s bulge softening inside him, copious amounts of genetic material dripping out of his nook and onto the desk.  It was both disgusting and strangely intimate.

And then the pathetic little asshole _apologized._   And Dualscar wondered for the hundredth time why the most fucking pitiable piece of shit he had ever encountered was unable to find a matesprit.

He fisted his hand in the soft hair and pulled, forcing Eridan to meet his gaze.  “I’ll let it slide, because I’m your better.  But don’t _evver_ fuckin’ apologize to one a your little lowwblood friends after you deign to fill a pail wwith ‘em.” 

“I wwon’t,” Eridan practically whined, and Dualscar released his grip. 

Dualscar sighed heavily and leaned back against the desk, and Eridan propped himself up on his left elbow.  The fingertips of his right hand began idly tracing patterns across his ancestor’s firm chest.  When he shifted to make himself more comfortable, his thigh rubbed against the older troll’s thick, still hard bulge, and Dualscar struggled not to groan.

“I guess that wwasn’t exactly up to your standards,” Eridan said quietly.

Dualscar grunted.  No shit.

“Maybe you could showw me again?”

It took a few seconds for the meaning behind the suggestion to sink in.  A smug grin slowly stretched across his face.  Hell.  Fucking.  Yes.  A thrill of excitement raced up his spine when his descendant grinned wickedly back at him, all sharp teeth and sly eyes and thinly veiled enthusiasm.  Maybe there was hope for him yet.

He didn’t bother cleaning up the desk; it was just going to get dirty again.  He rolled the smaller troll onto his back and moved to straddle the slim hips.  Eridan’s arms slipped around his neck and Dualscar allowed his descendant to pull him down into a series of slow, passionate kisses.  Keeping the other troll distracted, Dualscar slid his hand between the slender thighs, where it remained unnoticed until his fingers closed around the soft length.  He felt Eridan’s muscles tense, and he trailed his lips lightly along his descendant’s jaw and down to the slender neck as he caressed the underside of the still oversensitive bulge, working the length slowly and steadily back to full hardness.  It didn’t take long at all.  Fucking adolescent hormones.

Eridan gasped and arched his back, and Dualscar shifted, altering their positions so that Eridan’s legs were hooked around his hips.  Dualscar ran his hands slowly down the insides of the younger troll’s thighs, lightly trailing the pads of his fingers along the smooth flesh.  His descendant shuddered violently.

He spread the slender legs farther apart and went to work.  Without giving Eridan time to think, he wiggled two fingers into the younger troll’s nook.  Eridan gasped at the intrusion, and Dualscar felt a little bad for his descendant.  He was dripping wet, and every curl of Dualscar’s fingers resulted in a muffled _squelch_.  Eridan made a small sound of embarrassment, and Dualscar flashed him a predatory grin.  He quickly located the sensitive gland, at first just gently grazing it and then rubbing more firmly against it.  The sudden high-pitched keen seemed to go directly to his bulge.  Dualscar leaned over the smaller troll and began lavishing the slender neck with attention, alternating between harsh bites and soft kisses.  He felt Eridan’s breath hitch, felt his pulse race exquisitely beneath his lips.  He pushed a little harder against the bundle of nerves, and Eridan’s back bowed.

He moved his left hand to cup the side of the younger troll’s face and drew him back into a slow kiss, keeping him distracted while he wiggled a third finger into the tight passage.  Eridan groaned in discomfort, and Dualscar quickly resumed pressing against that one spot, moving his fingers discordantly, being as patient as possible while he waited for the other troll to relax.

Slender arms wrapped around his neck, and Dualscar slipped his tongue past Eridan’s lips.  His descendant responded eagerly.  He lightly caressed the delicate fin and slowed the movement of his fingers against the sensitive gland to a very slow, steady massage, paying careful attention to the younger troll’s breathing.  When he finally eased his fingers out of the stretched passage, they were coated in a thick layer of violet fluids.  More lubricating fluids dripped out onto the desk, and Eridan moaned when Dualscar ran the pad of his thumb over the wet entrance.  He did it a few more times, mostly just to elicit more of the hot breathy moans and curses. 

He poked the tip of his index finger back inside the slippery nook, and Eridan’s hands fisted in his hair.  “ _Fu-ck_.”

With a last gentle bite on the full lower lip, Dualscar pulled away, sitting back on his heels between the slender, spread legs.  The other troll was quite a sight, with that intensely lustful expression, his erection a deep, uncomfortable looking shade of purple, and a thin sheen of sweat over his lean muscles.  Dualscar watched the rapid rise and fall of his descendant’s chest for a few seconds before making a decision.

“Come here,” he ordered.  “Let’s try something different.” 

Eridan sat up, and Dualscar pulled the smaller troll into his lap, lining up the tip of his bulge with the slippery, stretched opening.  Eridan’s slender fingers clutched his shoulders, and his hands settled on the younger troll’s thin hips.  He leaned forward and Eridan met him halfway for a long kiss.  When sharp teeth nipped gently at his lips, Dualscar decided to be generous and let his descendant dominate.  More experience couldn’t hurt him.

He closed his eyes and relaxed, just enjoying the way the small tongue rubbed against his and how soft the younger troll’s lips felt.  He slid his hands down to cup and squeeze the firm ass, earning a startled squeak.  He grinned against the soft lips before trailing a finger down his descendant’s crack until it brushed against his wet nook.  Eridan shuddered and Dualscar lowered his hand to take hold of his own erection, gently massaging the shaft for several seconds and trying not to groan at the sensitivity.  Fuck.

He hated to be the one to break to the kiss so quickly, especially with the way the younger troll was sucking and nibbling on his lower lip.  But his bulge was starting to ache unpleasantly and he needed to move things along.

His hands returned to the slender waist, and he rocked his hips carefully, pressing the tip of his bulge firmly against the stretched opening.  The other troll gasped softly at the sudden pressure.  He trailed his fingers gingerly up his descendant’s spine before pulling away from the sinfully soft lips.  He pushed his hips up, nudging the younger troll’s nook again.  Stunning yellow eyes met blank white. 

“Wwhenevver you’re ready,” he whispered.

Eridan nodded.  He wrapped his arms around Dualscar’s shoulders and shifted, and Dualscar made a small sound when slick heat enveloped the very tip of his bulge.  His hands instinctively returned to Eridan’s hips, his fingers absently stroking and rubbing the tense muscles in his descendant’s lower back.  Eridan lowered himself, taking in a few more inches before stopping abruptly to let out a shaky breath.  Dualscar slipped his arms around the other troll’s waist, pulling him into a brief, chaste kiss.  “Relax,” he murmured against the soft lips.

He held the small troll as close as he dared, gently stroking the slender back and waiting patiently for Eridan to finish lowering himself, inch by inch.  By the time Eridan was seated in his lap, the younger troll was barely breathing.

It was a tight fit, even with all the stretching and lubricating fluid.  Dualscar began running his fingers lightly down Eridan’s back and sides, making long, soothing strokes over his gills.  He could feel the little troll relaxing under his ministrations. 

Eridan slowly rose up on his knees, and Dualscar buried his face against the other troll’s neck, trying not to moan at the delicious friction on the undersides of the small fins.  Arms still wrapped around Dualscar’s shoulders for stability, Eridan straightened until the thick erection was almost completely out of his nook.  And then the younger troll sank back down, and Dualscar had to muffle a gasp at the tight heat.

Eridan moaned heatedly and tightened his hold on the broad shoulders.  He raised himself a little before dropping back down, the sudden urgent keen suggesting that he had found the right angle.  Dualscar snapped his hips, pressing firmly against that one spot, and Eridan swore unintelligibly, sharp claws raking along Dualscar’s back.  Dualscar pressed his lips soothingly against the other troll’s neck, mixing in the occasional soft bite.  He wondered, not for the first time, if any of the marks remained after Eridan awoke.  Just in case, he worked his way up the slender neck, sucking and nipping closer to his jaw and fin.  If the marks did show up in the waking world, the little troll would have a hell of a time covering them, even with his shitty scarf.

Dualscar shuddered when soft hands suddenly wrapped around his horns, near the base, and tugged, pulling him away from Eridan’s neck, now suitably accented violet marks.  The soft hands cupped his face and Dualscar met the needy, lustful gaze.  This time, Dualscar took control of the kiss.  He kept it chaste for as long as he could stand it—certainly not more than a few seconds—before running his tongue along Eridan’s lower lip.  Their tongues touched and slid together, and Eridan moaned softly, shifting his hips to get more pressure against the sensitive gland.  And then Dualscar started moving in earnest and they had to break the kiss.

They worked into a steady rhythm, Dualscar rocking his hips, Eridan gripping the broad shoulders and meeting each thrust as evenly as he could.  Dualscar groaned as the molten pressure in his groin increased.  The other troll was unbelievably slick and tight, and _oh god_ he could feel the inner walls clenching around his bulge, and the hot friction against the tips and undersides of the small fins was beyond incredible.  There was no stopping the heated moan.  Slender fingers tangled in his hair, tugging gently.  A flushed cheek pressed against his, harsh pants ghosting against his fin, sharp gasps of pleasure making him more aroused than he thought possible.

“Oh, fuck _more_ ,” Eridan hissed.  “ _Harder_ , I’m so close.”

Dualscar swore loudly, picking up the pace and driving mercilessly into the slick passage, every thrust resulting in a direct hit against the oversensitive gland.  Leaving his left hand on his descendant’s hip to keep him steady, he trailed his right hand around, dipping it between their bodies.  Eridan’s grip in his hair and on his shoulder tightened, so the younger troll must have had some sense of what was about to happen.  That didn’t make the long keen any less thrilling when Dualscar wrapped his fingers around the swollen erection and started pumping hurriedly—quick strokes from the base to the tip, taking extra care to ruffle the soft fins.

Eridan tossed his head back, crying out in pleasure.  Dualscar ran the pad of his thumb over the leaking slit, and with three or four more hasty jerks, the younger troll toppled over the edge.  And Dualscar couldn’t even care about the sudden mess of thick, violet fluids coating his chest and abs.  He couldn’t focus on anything past the muscle spasms in his descendant’s already tight nook and the soft moan of his name.  _Holy fuck._   Oh fuck, the other troll was moaning his name, and it shouldn’t be so fucking hot.  His balls tightened, and he knew it was over.  With a last gentle squeeze, he had to release his hold on his Eridan’s hard bulge to get a better grip on the younger troll.  Eridan was still clinging to him, still coming, as he bucked his hips, driving his erection into the tender passage a few more times before completely sheathing his bulge in his descendant’s nook.

His vision exploded in white, and his fingers dug roughly into the younger troll’s hips, holding the slender body still for several long seconds as he came more forcefully than he was expecting.  He desperately wished his moans were quieter, but there was no controlling that at this point.  It felt fucking amazing, finally emptying into that tight, hot passage still wracked by gradually weakening spasms.  The thick spurts of fluid made the slick sphincter even more slippery when he resumed thrusting weakly.  Light-headed with his release, he buried his face against the other troll’s neck, trying to focus on making shallow thrusts, riding out his orgasm for as long as possible, because who the hell knew when he would get an opportunity like this again.  When it got to be too much for his oversensitive length, he stilled, trying to will his muscles to function and his vision to clear.  It seemed far too soon that the younger troll was shifting, rising high enough on his knees that the softening bulge slipped from his passage.

Dualscar was dimly aware of slender fingers carding soothingly through his hair, caressing the bases of his horns and gently stroking the delicate fins.  Considering everything was over (and, after all, it was just a demonstration) the tender gestures seemed out of place, but it still resulted in an uncomfortable twinge of what he desperately hoped wasn’t actual pity.  He found himself holding the little troll as close as possible and, after a few seconds of hesitation, returning the affectionate gestures.  And when their lips met again and again and again in slow, soft, contented kisses, he did his best to ignore the precariously red swelling sensation in his chest.

One being dead and the other being already asleep, there was really no reason to drift off afterwards—but it felt natural, and Dualscar couldn’t help himself.  And Eridan certainly wasn’t protesting.  Too drained to move or do any sort of clean-up, he just curled up in a sated heap on the desk and tugged the smaller troll down next to him.  Dualscar wrapped his arms around the slender shoulders and pulled Eridan close, knowing that when he awoke, the other troll would most certainly be gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tags have been updated.

“Pay attention,” he ordered, and Eridan nodded irritably.

The younger troll was perched on the edge of the desk, knees together, completely naked and clearly a little annoyed that Dualscar was still clothed.  His posture was relaxed without being slouchy or disrespectful.  And he was doing absolutely nothing to hide his arousal; fully erect, the head already flushed a deep shade of violet.  His fingers were curled loosely over the edge of the desk, and when his eyes weren’t busy trying to stare through the fabric of his ancestor’s pants, they were locked with the older troll’s blank stare.  Dualscar had never been so proud of his protégé’s attitude.  When he told the smaller troll to lean back on the desk, Eridan gave him a look that was both sultry and skeptical before loosening his grip and lying back—and that delicious expression did terrible things to Dualscar.  It made him seriously question whether or not he wanted to proceed with his plan or change course completely and just fuck his descendant on every available surface.

Which would probably be very inappropriate.  As if the appropriateness of their arrangement weren’t already questionable.  Then again, there wasn’t exactly a precedent.  He should probably stick to the plan.

He knelt down, observing the rapid rise and fall of his companion’s chest.  He rested his right hand on Eridan’s hip and then gently trailed his fingertips down the inside of the surprisingly tense thigh.  “Relax,” he murmured, before gripping both knees and slowly spreading the slender legs apart.  There was a small, shaky sound of protest from the prone troll, but he was quickly silenced with a few soft kisses and bites against the inside of his left knee.  Dualscar moved closer, fingers moving in small caressing circles, working his way up the smooth thighs.  His left hand cupped and carefully lifted the swollen balls, while the fingers of his right hand spread the smaller troll open, exposing his nook.  Eridan inhaled sharply as the sensitive area was assaulted by the cool air.  For several seconds, Dualscar did nothing but examine the already wet opening and contemplate his next move.  He gingerly ran the pad of his thumb along the slippery nook, eliciting a small sound from his descendant’s throat.  The younger troll craned his neck, trying to catch a glimpse of what his ancestor was doing between his spread legs.  Dualscar’s thumb traced a small, slick circle on the tender flesh behind his sac, and Eridan let out a shaky breath.

“Wwhat are you doin’?”

Dualscar fought not to smirk at the obvious worry in his descendant’s voice.  He met and held Eridan’s anxious gaze as he leaned forward and ran a long, slow lick over the sensitive opening.  Eridan’s head tipped back, and the moan that tore from his throat was by far the hottest thing Dualscar had ever heard.  And it was only going to get better.  Dualscar paused to nuzzle the inside of a slender thigh before dragging his tongue agonizingly slowly over the exposed nook.  Eridan gasped in pleasure, his back arching, fingers digging into the desk.

Dualscar continued the ministrations, varying his speed—a few fast, light flicks of his tongue interspersed with slow, firm licks and the occasional careful nip against the hot, tender flesh—until the urgent moans and whines became completely unintelligible.  He couldn’t help but feel a little thrill of satisfaction at how quickly he was able to reduce his descendant to a writhing, needy mess.  But then again, certainly no one had ever done this for him.  Thin, ringed fingers threaded through Dualscar’s hair, as if Eridan didn’t know whether to push him away or pull him closer.  The younger troll eventually settled on just caressing the bases of the large, angular horns with his fingertips.  Dualscar sighed contentedly at the soothing touches.  He matched the idle pace, leisurely licking the wet opening until he could hear that his descendant’s breathing was noticeably slower.

He waited until Eridan had relaxed, fingers moving away from his horns to card through his soft hair, before he made his next move.  He pressed his fingers on either side of the wet entrance and spread the sensitive nook a little farther open.  Ignoring the younger troll’s sharp inhalation, he touched the tip of his tongue against the hot, wet entrance before wiggling just the tip inside.

What started as an urgent, aching cry quickly transitioned into a desperate keen, and he pushed his tongue farther inside, hoping to elicit more of those exquisite sounds.  The grip on his hair tightened painfully as Eridan tried to pull him closer.  In response, he pulled back and began teasing the rim with only the tip of his tongue, barely making contact with the hot flesh.  When Eridan groaned in frustration and started rolling his hips to get more attention, Dualscar immediately paused what he was doing to grip the slim hips with both hands, effectively stopping the frantic movements.  His tongue darted out, barely touching the sensitive flesh directly behind his descendant’s balls.  Eridan released his grip on the soft hair to cover his face and try to muffle a sudden, heated moan. 

Dualscar grinned smugly and straightened, giving himself a better view of the straining erection, flushed an almost painful-looking lurid purple and pressed up against the younger troll’s flat abdomen.  He desperately wished he could have seen the expression on Eridan’s face as he touched the tip of his tongue against the base of the hard bulge and dragged it as slowly as he could up the length of the shaft to curl around the little fins and then just barely graze the dripping slit.

Dualscar smirked at the urgency behind the younger troll’s loud moan.  Those soft hands were back in his hair in less than a second, tugging harshly, urging him away from the swollen length.  So he had probably overestimated Eridan’s self-control.  But maybe that was for the best.  His pants were starting to feel uncomfortably tight, and every little shift of his hips seemed to make the situation worse.  The friction of the not-soft-enough fabric against his untouched arousal was making the unpleasant ache more and more difficult to ignore.  As long as Eridan was this close, he may as well finish him and see how quickly the younger troll could learn from his example.

Flashing his descendant a wicked, sharp-toothed grin, Dualscar wrapped his hand around the throbbing bulge and gave it a few light strokes from the base all the way up to the sensitive fins, just barely touching them with the side of his index finger.  Eridan’s back arched, and Dualscar’s hand returned to the base of his bulge, gripping it much tighter than necessary.  He ignored the panicked gasp and returned his attention to the other troll’s nook, now practically dripping with lubricating fluids.

He ran his tongue along the opening over and over, with calm, relaxed strokes, and the soft hands resumed anxiously carding through his hair and idly rubbing the bases of his horns.  When the quiet groans became noticeably more heated, he paused to nip at the tender flesh—eliciting another loud gasp—before pushing his tongue past the tight entrance and into the slick passage.  He flinched at the urgent howl of pleasure and had to quickly use his left arm to pin Eridan’s hips to the desk so he could continue.  He loosened his grip on his descendant’s erection; it was going to end earlier than he wanted anyway. 

He slid his hand along the shaft, and the hard length twitched against his palm.  A few more licks and sucks on the outside of the nook followed by a few seconds of thrusting his tongue as far as it could go into the wet sphincter and Eridan was coming violently, thick spurts of purple fluid running onto his stomach and dripping down onto the desk.  Dualscar rhythmically stroked the straining bulge as his descendant rode out a particularly intense orgasm.  He could feel the other troll’s inner walls spasming around his tongue, an unwelcome reminder of how badly he needed to come.  He continued his attentions on the sensitive nook until his descendant finally stopped writhing in pleasure.  Soft, slender hands wrapped weakly around his wavy horns and tugged him away from the overstimulated area. 

As soon as his face was a safe distance from Eridan’s nook, his descendant collapsed back onto the desk in a sated mess, chest heaving as he struggled to catch his breath.  Dualscar crawled on top of the desk to lie next to him and began smoothing the soft hair away from the delicate face.  The smaller troll leaned into his touch, and he couldn’t stop himself from pressing his lips gently against the clammy forehead.  He allowed Eridan a little while to recover, but he didn’t want to wait too long.  When Eridan snuggled closer to him and accidentally smeared cooling genetic material all over his shirt, Dualscar figured it was time to clean up and move on to part two.

He hastily wiped off the desk and Eridan’s stomach with a soft towel and tossed it aside.  It was soon joined by the rest of his clothing.  He was pleased to see when he turned around that Eridan was unabashedly staring at him, eyes lingering on his very hard bulge.  Closing the distance between them, he wrapped his arms around the smaller troll’s shoulders and pulled him into a slow, passionate kiss.  His tongue teased Eridan’s lips apart and slipped into the small, hot mouth.  For several seconds, Eridan struggled to pull away, apparently apprehensive about tasting himself—but Dualscar only held him tighter, trying to coax the small tongue into tangling with his.  Either Eridan didn’t mind the flavor or he decided that it was too much effort to resist; after the first few hesitant touches, the smaller troll gradually relaxed and began to reciprocate.  Dualscar loosened his hold on the slender shoulders, and Eridan just melted against him, deepening the kiss and more aggressively mapping out the inside of his ancestor’s mouth.

When they finally separated and Eridan was leaning against him, breathing heavily, he figured it was time to proceed.  In one fluid motion, he reversed their previous positions—pulling Eridan off the desk, keeping the other troll pinned between his knees—and leaned back against the still warm wood surface.  He gripped Eridan’s shoulders and goaded the smaller troll on top of him.  When Eridan moved to connect their lips, Dualscar pressed a large hand in the center of the slender chest, stopping him just short of sealing their lips.

Eridan frowned and met his gaze uncertainly.  Dualscar gave him the most smug, seductive look he could muster.  “It’s your turn.”

The gorgeous gold eyes widened marginally, but other than that, Eridan didn’t seem at all intimidated.  He wrapped thin, ringed fingers around Dualscar’s wrist and tugged the strong hand away from his chest so he could lean down.  Dualscar closed his eyes.  Soft lips pressed against his but retreated before he could effectively return the kiss.  When Eridan spoke, their lips brushed with each syllable.

“I wwon’t disappoint you.”

Dualscar’s eyes cracked open, and he was on the verge of saying something extremely stupid like ‘I knoww you wwon’t’ or maybe ‘you nevver do’ but then, thankfully, he was silenced by Eridan’s lips pressing softly against his.  So softly it was barely a kiss.  So why the hell did it turn him on so much?  Eridan’s tongue ran along his lower lip before the younger troll eagerly deepened the kiss.  Dualscar threaded his fingers loosely through the thick, silky hair and responded passionately, encouraging the smaller troll to explore his mouth and take charge.

To his pleasure, Eridan seemed more than capable of taking control—in fact, he seemed quite eager to—and Dualscar allowed himself to completely relax against the desk.  Eridan took the cue to move on, and his ancestor released the loose grip on his hair as his muscles went limp.  He closed his eyes, resting the back of his head against the surface of the desk, and Eridan’s lips and teeth immediately trailed along his jaw and attached to his exposed throat.  The slow pace wasn’t exactly what Dualscar was expecting, but he figured he should let the grub take some initiative and do some things on his own.  Besides—the gentle kisses and bites were actually doing something for him.  He found himself with a goofy grin on his face when Eridan discovered a ticklish spot on the side of his neck, but he quickly composed himself as his descendant returned to his jaw and then began nibbling and sucking gently on a soft fin.

“You lovve taking your time,” Dualscar groused, but then he had to fight back a groan as Eridan dragged his tongue along the delicate fin.

“You in a fuckin’ hurry or somethin’?”  Eridan muttered, nuzzling the webbed flesh.

He could feel the younger troll’s breaths against his fin and the side of his face, and he actually did groan softly before warning, “No, but I wwill be ungodly pissed off if you wwake up in the middle of this.”  Another gust of breath against his cheek had him shuddering.  Since when did “being alive” become such a turn on? 

Eridan’s lips moved a little lower.  Dualscar sighed when a hot tongue delved into the hollow of his throat.  And then slender fingers were trailing down his sides, teasing and caressing the sensitive skin around his gills.  He gasped at the fleeting touches, and it was strangely thrilling when the younger troll trailed a series of kisses and licks down his sternum.  The tip of a tongue glided over his firm abdomen and he fought not to arch his back.  His breath hitched when he felt his descendant’s breath ghosting against his now painfully hard bulge.  The soft fingers were still running soothingly along his gills when that deliciously hot tongue darted out and jostled the sensitive fins near the head of his erection.  And then the swollen head and fins were engulfed in wet heat.

There was no way he could have stifled the moan—especially when the skillful tongue began teasing the fins, curling around each one and lightly flicking against the particularly tender spots.  Mindful of his teeth, Eridan took a few more inches into his mouth and sucked hard, and this time, Dualscar did arch his back, trying to press his erection deeper into the fucking blissful warmth.  But the warmth retreated, and he tried not to groan in frustration as his descendant trailed a long, slow lick from the base of his bulge to the tip—and then the talented tongue began flicking gently, lapping at the dripping slit, and it took an inexcusably great amount of effort for Dualscar not to come on the spot.  The hot tension in his groin intensified, and _holy fuck_ that was most certainly _not_ a whimper of pleasure.  He didn’t fucking whimper. 

And Eridan—fuck, did the little shit even know what he was doing?  Had he been paying any fucking attention at all?  It took Dualscar several long seconds to recognize that the soft, teasing touches were kisses.  Eridan was fucking kissing him.  He could actually feel the intense heat rising in his cheeks, and he wanted to reprimand the little idiot and pull him away from that area—but instead, he found his fingers gliding through the thick hair and rubbing the bases of the small, wavy horns, practically encouraging the younger troll to continue. 

And he did continue.  In fact, he seemed to step up his game, pressing open-mouthed kisses against the hot, painfully hard flesh.  His tongue traced small patterns on the underside of the swollen erection, and Dualscar fucking moaned when Eridan shifted and his delicate nose brushed against the oversensitive fins.  And that just led to the incompetent grub paying even more attention to the head, gently kissing and licking the tip, carefully nibbling along one of the fins only to immediately soothe it with slow licks.  It was almost a relief when the sinfully soft lips trailed lower, his descendant kissing and nibbling along the base of his bulge.  Or at least it would have been a relief had long fingers not wrapped around the head and begun teasing his leaking slit.

He wished those heated moans were coming from someone else.  He quickly covered his face with his hands, but it was too late to successfully muffle anything.

Eridan must have fucking finally caught on that he was driving Dualscar insane.  He loosened his hold on the throbbing erection, giving the achingly hard shaft a few long strokes with the pad of his thumb.  And then the soft lips were back, peppering the hot, rigid flesh with gentle kisses.  Dualscar’s hands fisted reflexively in his own hair.  Fucking _fuck._   He couldn’t even remember the last time anyone had paid this much attention to his bulge.  By the time Eridan moved on, the stiff length was flushed a deep shade of purple, pearly violet-tinged pre-come was pooling rapidly on the firm stomach, and Dualscar was fighting to control the urgent keens and cries of pleasure that strove to tear from his throat.

He desperately wanted some stimulation on his nook.  He didn’t think it was a lot to ask, but Eridan was certainly taking his sweet ass time getting there.  Dualscar moaned when a flattened tongue dragged along one of his swollen balls.  It took pretty much all of his self-control to not take hold of the small, wavy horns and shove his descendant’s face down to where it needed to be.  The hand around the head of his erection slid down to the base, and Dualscar groaned at the tightness of the grip.  It was definitely for the best, though, because the other soft hand was suddenly cupping and lifting his balls, making them even more accessible to that infuckingcredible tongue.  And _fffffffffuck_ those fingertips were brushing against the tender flesh directly behind his sac.  So agonizingly close to his nook, but not close or steady enough to bring any sort of relief.  His inner muscles spasmed hungrily, and the molten ball of tension in his groin seemed to triple in intensity.  The pad of a finger gingerly stroked behind his balls.  What started out as a low moan became a frantic keen as the finger was abruptly replaced by a tongue.  And then lips.  And then _oh fuck_ then the slightest grazing of sharp teeth.  He bent his knees, bringing his feet onto the desk and angling his hips to give Eridan better access.

And then the soft lips were against his nook.  There was no stopping the string of expletives, and thank fuck Eridan tightened his hold at the base of the straining erection.

Dualscar spread his legs as far apart as he could, and Eridan went down on him with zest.  He writhed in pleasure as lips pressed repeatedly against the dripping opening, teasing the outside but doing nothing to assuage the excruciatingly empty passage.  He groaned in frustration, and Eridan immediately began running slow licks over the entrance, his tongue pressing against the aching wet folds but with too little pressure to actually go inside.  His bulge throbbed angrily as his descendant teased him, pausing to nuzzle and then gently nip at his nook and then dip the tip of his tongue so fleetingly inside that Dualscar wasn’t completely sure he hadn’t imagined it.  The younger troll pressed an unexpected, open mouthed kiss behind his sac, and Dualscar arched his back off the desk when a tongue flicked against the tender flesh.

“Eridan… _fuck!_ ”

Eridan went back to his nook, and it took considerable effort for Dualscar not to lose it when the other troll thrust his tongue as far as it could go inside his slick passage.  He _whined_ , the sound high-pitched and long and desperate.  Thankfully Eridan knew better than to say anything about that; he ran a few more licks over the opening before he began thrusting his tongue repeatedly inside.  It wasn’t long enough to put any pressure against the swollen gland, but the delicious wet friction was mind-blowing after having waited for so long.  The slightest hint of teeth around the sensitive opening followed by frantic licks from just below his nook, alarmingly close to his waste chute, to just behind his tight balls had him moaning loudly.  Eridan echoed his moan and the vibrations against his nook pushed him dangerously close to the brink. 

“Eridan,” he whispered.  He really didn’t want to have to ask for it.  Hopefully Eridan wouldn’t need any more encouragement.

To his dismay, the younger troll pulled away from the hot, aching opening.  Dualscar made an embarrassing sound of disappointment at the loss, his bulge throbbing unpleasantly.  Fucking hell, he needed to come so badly.  He had a moment to wonder why the fuck Eridan was being such a little shit before all thoughts were driven from his mind by the two fingers that wiggled inside his slippery nook.

He tossed his head back against the desk, swearing incoherently as the fingertips brushed against his prostate and sent tingling waves of pleasure to the tips of his fingers and toes.  He moaned heatedly.  It was so _fucking_ good but so not enough.  The hot pressure between his legs was quickly becoming unbearable, and then _oh god_ the pads of those fingers were rubbing rhythmically against the oversensitive gland and _fuck fuck FUCK_ he was only dimly aware of how hard his body was shaking.

The soft fingers loosened their hold around the base of his erection while the other fingers pushed almost roughly against the bundle of nerves and _holy fuck_ he was moaning wantonly and he could feel the exact second the pressure became too much and he was sent over the edge.  Time seemed to slow down when he started coming.  His balls tightened and every muscle in his body went rigid.  Those sinfully skilled fingers began rapidly flicking against the sensitive gland, his back bowed, and suddenly those fucking amazing lips were wrapped around the head of his erection, sucking hard.

His vision went completely black.  He cried out in pleasure, his inner walls spasming around the invading digits, the muscles in his bulge shooting thick spurts of genetic material into his descendant’s mouth.  He moaned, and _fuck_ Eridan moaned around his erection and how the hell was it physically possible to be coming even harder?  That hot tongue teased the tip and then dragged over the fins, and then the younger troll was taking more of the stiff length until Dualscar was balls deep in the wet heat.  The soft fingers abandoned the base of his erection and suddenly cupped his tight balls, fingertips rubbing against the tender skin above his dripping nook.

Fuck.  _Fuck._   The aftershocks seemed to last forever.  Dualscar collapsed against the desk, his muscles quickly becoming the consistency of slime.  Eridan’s fingers pressed very gently against the sensitive gland a few more times before carefully withdrawing.  The hot mouth retreated from his softening bulge, and he covered his eyes with his forearm when lips pressed tenderly below the head.

He was still waiting for his vision to return to normal when Eridan spoke.

“Dualscar.” 

He grunted.  A coherent response was impossible in his thoroughly sated state.  Thin fingers gripped his arm and tugged it away from his face with surprising strength. 

“ _Dualscar._ ”

“Wwhat,” he mumbled.  He didn’t open his eyes until he felt something hot and hard poking urgently against his overstimulated nook.  He frowned up at the younger troll.  Eridan was leaning over him, a rather pained expression on his face, pressing a raging erection against the slick opening.

“Fuck, are you _serious_?”

The only answer was a needy whine.

Dualscar scoffed and gave an irritated nod.  He jolted, stifling a gasp as his descendant abruptly sheathed his bulge in one brutal thrust.  His hands flew to the narrow shoulders, gripping hard enough to bruise.  Fucking hell, why wasn’t the other troll like this more often?  It didn’t take more than a few seconds for Eridan to establish a fast, desperate pace, and Dualscar groaned at the sudden pressure against the hypersensitive gland.  He wasn’t uncomfortable for long; five or six deep thrusts and the younger troll was coming hard, his eyes rolling back in his head as he spilled over for the second time.  As he rode out the orgasm, his arms gave out and he collapsed against Dualscar, who quickly wrapped his arms around the shuddering frame.  It didn’t take long for Eridan to finish, considering how much genetic material he had released earlier.  But it still felt slick and messy when he tilted his hips and pulled out.

Dualscar expected the little troll to move, but he certainly wasn’t going to complain when his exhausted descendant remained curled up on top of him.  He raised a hand and tangled his fingers in the silky hair.  It was really sort of nice being close to the other troll after the intensity of their activity, and he allowed his eyes to close, content for an undefined amount of time to just listen to the rhythmic breathing.

He pressed his lips fleetingly against the top of the smaller troll’s head.  “Don’t you dare wwake up, Ampora.”


	3. Chapter 3

There was an unmistakable thrill when his descendant appeared in his bubble.  Time was basically irrelevant, but it still felt like forever since they had been together.  And he did sort of miss the company on occasion.  Sort of.  Dualscar tried to quash the weird elation at seeing the little troll and suppress the hopefully more dashing than ridiculous grin that was suddenly stretched across his face.

Both tasks were easy as soon as he got a good look at Eridan.

The blood.  His pants and the lower half of his shirt were soaked in it. 

“No!  _Fuck._   Nonononononono.”

Dualscar didn’t even realize he was speaking until he was directly in front of the smaller troll, index finger hooked beneath his chin, tilting the delicate face upwards, chest tight with dread at what he knew he was going to see.

Blank white eyes blinked miserably up at him.

He wanted to backhand the little shit.  Knock some sense into him.  Pathetic excuse for a troll.  But instead he found his hands cupping the perfectly-shaped face, caressing the soft fins with his fingertips, his thumbs brushing away the light purple tears that were starting to roll down the flushed cheeks.  Stupid kid.  Weak.  He wrapped both arms protectively around the slender shoulders and sighed when Eridan’s arms slipped around his chest.  He could feel the slender frame shaking against him, and he found his right hand running soothingly through the thick hair, holding the younger troll against him.  He had no idea how long they stood there.  He almost didn’t hear it when his descendant spoke.

“Are you disappointed in me?”  It was barely a whisper.

That pitiable little fucker.

Dualscar smoothed the soft hair away from his face and leaned down to press his lips against the cool forehead.  “No,” he said softly.  “Not at all.”

Eridan wasn’t heavy, so there was no difficulty in scooping the lanky body up into his arms and carrying him to the respite block.  He tried to remain detached as he stripped away the bloody clothes.  Hopefully Eridan would remember some new ones in the near future.  He helped the younger troll into the recuperacoon, thinking that doing something familiar albeit unnecessary would help his descendant adjust to his new condition.  After a moment of hesitation, Dualscar undressed and climbed in, too.  He pulled Eridan into his arms and ended up lightly stroking the slender back until the small troll drifted into an uneasy sleep.

..........   

Dualscar didn’t mean to fall asleep.  He actually couldn’t remember the last time he had slept.  There really wasn’t a reason to, since he didn’t have a physical body to sustain—so he was a little surprised when he jolted into a waking state, hands reflexively balled into fists, fangs bared, ready to strike whatever malevolent force caused him to awaken. 

The small troll stirred against him, and his muscles immediately went limp when the memories came rushing back.  His hands settled on his descendant’s shoulders, and disturbingly blank eyes blinked blearily up at him.

“Dualscar?”

He swallowed thickly, thumbs absently rubbing the cool skin.  “Wwhat?”

“I’m still in your bubble.”

He hesitated before responding.  “Yes, grub.  That’s quite obvvious.”

When Eridan didn’t say anything else, Dualscar figured it was time to get up and leave the younger troll alone to organize his thoughts.  He leaned forward and had barely curled his fingers around the opening to the recuperacoon when a cool, slime-covered hand rested firmly on his thigh.  He glanced at Eridan, who was sitting stiffly and suddenly seemed completely alert.  Thin, ringed fingers dug into his leg, and Dualscar took the hint and settled back into the slime.

It was just good manners.  They were both royalty, after all.  And Dualscar wished someone had been there to help him adjust to the afterlife; the least he could do was be there for his much younger, much more pathetic descendant.  The little troll scooted closer to him, and he really didn’t think much of it when he slung an arm protectively around the slender shoulders.  He turned his head to look at the younger troll and opened his mouth to say something reassuring—

And suddenly Eridan’s lips were on his, sealing his mouth and muffling the inadvertent, startled noise. 

Dualscar’s eyes widened.  Eridan’s were scrunched shut, the small frown line more prominent than ever.  He looked absolutely pained, and yet he was kissing Dualscar like his life depended on it.  A hint of teeth and then their tongues were sliding together, and _shit_ okay, Eridan was really into this.  Dualscar’s hands gripped his descendant’s shoulders, and he had every intention of pushing the little troll back—but apparently Eridan misunderstood because then the small, soft hands were cupping his face, and the younger troll was kissing him even harder, their teeth clacking uncomfortably as one tried to slow down and the other tried to speed up.  Dualscar was just about to give in and let Eridan kiss him as passionately as he wanted, but then Eridan shifted and lithely slid into his lap, and Dualscar could feel the other troll’s hard bulge pressing against his bare thigh and he figured they probably needed to talk about this.

He managed to push Eridan away, breaking the kiss.  His guts clenched with a combination of confusion and lust and anxiety and what he desperately hoped wasn’t actual pity.

There was no reason for doing this.  Eridan was never going to get the chance to dazzle his shitty friends with his sexual prowess.  Until, of course, they died as well.  But still, the chances of finding them all were slim.  It was still a mystery to Dualscar how his descendant managed to find him so often, but he wasn’t about to question the good fortune.  His hands were still gripping the thin shoulders, and Eridan was giving him that confused, hurt look, soft hands still cupping his face.

His eyes searched Eridan’s face, and he opened his mouth again only to have a slender thumb brush against his lips in a weak attempt to silence him.  He would really need to talk to his descendant about showing proper respect, but this was most certainly not the time.

“You don’t wwant this?”  Eridan whispered, his frown deepening, cheeks coloring with embarrassment.

The answer should have been no.  _No.  This is fucking abnormal.  You just_ died _, and now you’re initiating reproductive romance with your dead ancestor.  You should leave, explore, find someone your own age to spend periods of your endless time with.  You can’t stay here._

But the honest, selfish answer was yes.  And no one had ever accused Orphaner Dualscar of being unselfish.

“Of course I do,” he said quietly.  There was definitely something wrong with him.

But Eridan didn’t seem at all disappointed.  In fact, quite the opposite.  His entire face seemed to light up for a split second before he wrapped his arms around Dualscar’s neck, pulling him into a tight hug.  Dualscar hesitantly slipped his arms around the slender waist, painfully aware of the younger troll’s erection now pressing against his hip. 

He slid a large hand up the length of his descendant’s spine and threaded his fingers in the thick, soft hair.  He pressed a fleeting kiss against a high cheekbone.  It couldn’t be avoided forever.  “You’re sure that _you_ wwant this?”

The arms around his neck tightened.  “A course I do.”

This time when Eridan moved to connect their lips, Dualscar met him halfway.  Tongues slid together and teeth clacked clumsily as they established an eager, frenzied pace.  Dualscar’s hands wandered up and down his descendant’s lean back, gliding over the smooth skin, dipping down to cup and squeeze the firm ass, and Eridan arched into the touches, groaning quietly.  Dualscar echoed the groan seconds later when Eridan began massaging his shoulders and the back of his neck.  It felt beyond incredible to have those slender fingers rubbing his tense muscles.  He tried not to verbally respond to the loss when the soft hands began to wander, stroking his fins, roving reverently over the broad shoulders, trailing down the firm abdomen, dipping lower—

Dualscar hadn’t even realized he was half hard until a hand wrapped around his bulge.  The other hand gingerly cupped the head, fingertips teasing the sensitive fins, and he gasped into his descendant’s mouth.  At least when he was with Eridan, he didn’t need to be embarrassed by how quickly he could be worked to full hardness.  The grip on his erection tightened before the soft hand began slowly pumping.  He broke the kiss, leaning back against the wall of the recuperacoon as his vision darkened.

He could feel Eridan shifting, spreading his legs farther apart.  He didn’t think much of it until the other troll’s erection was suddenly pressed against his, with two small, soft hands holding the undersides together.

“ _Nngh!_ ”  Eridan slumped forward, resting his chin on a broad shoulder as his fingers wandered gingerly up and down the hard shafts.  Dualscar tried to keep the shakiness in his arms to a minimum as he wrapped them securely around the smaller troll.  Who was now tenderly caressing and teasing the swollen heads, smearing pre-cum against the smooth flesh.  And moaning.  _Fuck_ , those moans.  The younger troll probably hadn’t expected it to feel so good.  It was better than Dualscar had anticipated as well—but he didn’t really respond until those soft fingers were stroking the fins, gently tugging, rubbing them together, carefully pinching.  And then he couldn’t tell which of them was moaning louder.  Fuck, he had no idea it would feel so good to have his bulge pressed against another sea-dweller’s.  When those soft fingers pressed their fins together—

It must have been too much for Eridan because suddenly all the attention was on Dualscar’s erection.  One hand took hold of the shaft, squeezing and massaging; the other teased the head, jostling the fins, pressing against the sensitive tip.  At his inadvertent whimper of pleasure, Eridan focused his attention on the leaking slit, rubbing the pad of his thumb in fast, small circles against the very sensitive spot—and _fuck!_

“Shit, sloww dowwn,” Dualscar hissed, hastily covering his descendant’s hand with his own.  Sharp teeth grazed his throat, and then those soft lips were roving along his neck, covering his skin with kisses interspersed with occasional gentle bites.  He fought back a groan and trailed his other hand lightly down the younger troll’s lean back.  His only intention had been to playfully squeeze that firm ass—but then as his fingers dipped teasingly around the curve of the flesh, his fingertips brushed against a very hot, very wet nook.

The lips fell away from his neck, and all of a sudden the grip on his bulge was a hell of a lot tighter.  He cautiously touched the tip of his index finger against the dripping opening.

“Nnnnngggh oh god, _wwait_ —”

“Shhh.  Let go,” he whispered, tugging his descendant’s hands away from their erections.  He didn’t return his attention to the sensitive nook until the slender arms were wrapped tightly around his neck and his descendant’s breathing was a little less ragged.  Their hard bulges still touched, but there was less urgency in the friction.

Dualscar dipped his fingers down into the cooling slime before he slowly ran the pad of his index finger along the wet opening.  Eridan shuddered, making a small sound in the back of his throat, and Dualscar held him a little closer.  He began very gently stroking the hot, swollen flesh, eliciting a quiet whimper from the younger troll.  He teased the opening with just the tip of his slime-coated finger, not pressing inside, just barely spreading the wet folds.  Eridan keened softly, arms tightening around his ancestor’s neck.  Dualscar nuzzled the smaller troll’s cheek and nipped teasingly at the delicate fin.  He pushed his fingertip inside the wet nook, wiggling it carefully, before resuming the slow, gentle strokes against the opening.  And then directly behind it—caressing the rarely touched, sensitive flesh between the nook and waste chute.

Eridan moaned.  “That feels so good,” he whispered.

“I knoww,” Dualscar murmured against the soft fin.  He continued the ministrations, struggling to keep his focus anywhere but on the fiery inferno of his own arousal, drowning in his descendant’s moans of pleasure and occasional heated whispers of his name.  Thin fingers threaded through his hair, tugging gently, pulling Dualscar’s head back.  Their lips met again and again, and the wet friction as their tongues slid together did nothing to help Dualscar control the buildup of molten pressure.  He moaned into the small mouth, and those soft hands began carding gently through his hair.

Eridan tilted his hips, pressing his nook back against Dualscar’s finger.  The slender digit slipped past the slick opening, and the younger troll gasped, breaking the kiss.  Dualscar hadn’t realized that his eyes were closed until he had to open them—and he found himself gazing into his descendant’s lidded, shockingly lustful white eyes.  He didn’t look away as he eased his finger a little farther inside.  It didn’t take more than a few seconds to locate the sensitive gland, and Dualscar had the pleasure of seeing the blank eyes slowly fall shut in an expression of absolute bliss.

“Nnngh.  Dualscar—”

“Just relax,” he said softly, moving his finger carefully, rubbing against the bundle of nerves.  Eridan squirmed and arched his back, and Dualscar wiggled a second finger past the relaxed entrance.  The younger troll groaned as both fingers pushed against that one spot.  Dualscar pulled him back into a very slow, chaste kiss—mostly to distract his descendant as he began scissoring his fingers, stretching the tight passage.  Even though it seemed that every inch of the inner walls was slippery with lubricating fluids, he wasn’t about to risk moving too fast and hurting the little troll.

He waited until Eridan was rocking his hips against the invading digits, trying to get more pressure against the swollen gland, before he wiggled a third finger inside.  Eridan broke the kiss, hands suddenly gripping frantically at Dualscar’s shoulders, claws pricking at his skin.  Dualscar moved his fingers discordantly, rubbing against the sweet spot, eliciting the most infuckingcredible moans and keens.  In wasn’t long before Eridan was bucking his hips, driving himself back against Dualscar’s fingers—and then spreading his legs a little farther apart, pressing his hips forward, grinding the underside of his erection against his ancestor’s. 

Fireworks exploded behind Dualscar’s eyes.  He pushed his fingers almost roughly against that gland, and Eridan’s back bowed.  Slippery violet fluids dripped from the stretched nook out onto his palm—fuck, the younger troll really wanted this—and he found himself running the pad of his thumb in small, slick circles directly behind the heavy balls.  Small, soft hands trailed down his chest and back into his lap, gingerly taking hold of both erections and _fuck_ and massaging the shafts.

Dualscar abruptly pulled his fingers from the passage, and Eridan groaned at the loss.

“Ready?”  Dualscar asked a little more gruffly than he had intended.

“God yes,” Eridan replied breathlessly.  He immediately released the hard lengths, hands returning to clutch at his ancestor’s broad shoulders.

Dualscar’s hands settled on the slim hips, goading the younger troll up onto his knees.  He carefully lined up the tip of his erection with the dripping nook and _oh god_ Eridan was already lowering himself, sinking down, enveloping the straining erection in slick heat.  Neither troll breathed until Eridan was seated in Dualscar’s lap.  Eridan let out a shaky groan, which was quickly muffled by his ancestor’s lips.

They didn’t waste a minute of their endless time.  Barely giving himself the chance to adjust, Eridan was back up on his knees, the thick bulge sliding almost all the way out, before he abruptly dropped back down.  _Fuck_ ,he was still so tight.  And unbelievably wet.  And Dualscar moaned when Eridan shifted, inner muscles clenching around his bulge, and then the younger troll was moving again, rhythmically rocking his hips and taking Dualscar as deep as he could.  And Dualscar could tell the instant his descendant found the right angle; Eridan tipped his head back, breaking the kiss, and clutched Dualscar’s shoulders fiercely.  And when he rose up, Dualscar could feel the slick heat on the undersides of the small fins and _oh god_ when Eridan slammed back down, he could feel the way the tight nook clamped around his erection.  And _fuck_ it was deliciously, intensely hot—but at the same time, not enough. 

Dualscar couldn’t keep his hands off the smaller troll, wandering up and down his back, teasing around his gills, rubbing his shoulders, tugging on the soft hair.  It was pretty obvious that Eridan didn’t mind it, judging by the way he leaned into each touch and moved his hips faster, breath hitching at the fleeting caresses.  He moaned quietly as a large hand massaged his neck, and Dualscar cupped the back of his head and pulled him into a quick kiss.

Eridan’s hips stilled.  “Are you close,” He whispered against the older troll’s lips.

Dualscar rested his forehead against his descendant’s.  _Damn_.  “Not yet.”

The younger troll looked at him helplessly, hands awkwardly moving to cup his face.  He could practically read the other troll’s mind: Eridan wanted them to finish at the same time.  A thing that had never happened before—and was unlikely to happen now, considering the circumstances.  He wanted to tell the little troll that the idea was moronic, but _fucking hell_ , that uncertain expression did terrible things to him.

“You’re a sentimental fool,” Dualscar muttered, unsure if he was speaking to his descendant or himself.  He sighed.  “Hold on.  I’m going to movve you.” 

Eridan wrapped his arms around the muscular neck and Dualscar slipped his right arm around the slender waist.  He slid his left hand down to cup and squeeze the firm ass, pulling his descendant off of his bulge (earning a grunt of complaint) and holding the small body close as he scooted away from the wall of the recuperacoon.  He leaned back until they were horizontal, his back cushioned by the layer of slime and Eridan’s lithe body on top of him.

With one last rough squeeze, he released the tight ass and reached a little lower, taking hold of his own bulge and giving it a few slow strokes.  He rolled his hips, nudging his descendant’s very wet nook with the tip, and Eridan made a soft, needy sound.  Dualscar pressed his hips up and the younger troll pushed back, groaning as he was entered at an unfamiliar angle.

Dualscar fought back a moan when he was completely sheathed in the tight, wet heat of his descendant’s nook.  Small hands moved to stroke his hair, and Dualscar pulled the younger troll down to connect their lips in a soft, slow kiss that left both of them almost dizzy.  Taking a firm grip on the slender hips, he bucked his hips harshly, driving his bulge into the slippery passage.  At his descendant’s sharp gasp, he shifted, changing the angle, and then rolled his hips slowly, and _fuck_ he knew that was the spot even before Eridan clutched his shoulders viciously, head tilting back, mouth open in a silent cry of pleasure.  Another thrust against that spot, and this time, the cry wasn’t so silent.

They worked into a slow but steady rhythm, and _oh god yes_ Eridan was really getting into it, rocking his hips back, letting out the fucking hottest shaky moans and keens when the harder thrusts hit home. Sharp claws dug into Dualscar’s shoulders, and the small flares of pain just made the pleasure more obvious.  He could feel his descendant’s inner walls clenching around his bulge, and he knew they needed to act fast.

Eridan started to speed up, but Dualscar stopped him with a bruisingly tight grip on his hips.  They both slowed, and Dualscar pried his descendant’s right hand from his left shoulder.  Giving it a hasty squeeze, he guided it behind Eridan’s back and down between his own muscular thighs—which were spread as far as possible, considering the way Eridan was straddling him.

He met Eridan’s gaze and pressed his descendant’s soft fingertips to the opening of his nook.  A deep violet blush spread across the high cheekbones.  But rather than question it, the younger troll just sat up straighter, allowing his arm more room to move.  The pads of three fingers trailed gingerly along his nook, and Dualscar bent his knees a little to give Eridan easier access—and then leaned back, returning his hands to the narrow waist, and began leisurely rolling his hips.

Eridan rocked back, meeting his thrusts, as they tried to reestablish a rhythm.  Dualscar hadn’t realized how unbelievably wet he was until his descendant’s fingers were smearing lubricating fluid as it leaked from his nook.  The soft touch of fingers directly behind his sac was fucking amazing.  He groaned and gave a particularly rough thrust that left Eridan gasping in pleasure.

And then suddenly three fingers were inside his nook—wiggling discordantly, immediately locating the sensitive gland and pressing against it.

Dualscar’s head fell back against the floor of the recuperacoon, eyes scrunched shut.  _Ohhh fuck_ it wasn’t that the stretch was uncomfortable, it actually felt pretty goddamn amazing—it was just unexpected.  He bit his lower lip to avoid verbalizing his pleasure.  And then _shit_ Eridan was spreading his fingers, and he could feel the fluids dripping from his nook, and it just wasn’t enough.  He bucked his hips roughly, pressing his bulge even further inside his descendant, before rocking back against the invading fingers.  Eridan took the hint and immediately started curling his fingers roughly against the swollen gland, and Dualscar moaned.  “Nnnnngghhh… Eridan… fuck, that’s—”

He fell silent when a small hand splayed across his broad chest, allowing his descendant more leverage.  He sensed what was coming, could feel the other troll’s muscles shifting—and yet he still had to suppress a fucking whimper when the fingers pushed even farther inside his nook.  He picked up the pace, thrusting faster and faster into the delicious, wet heat, and the fingers curled against his chest and _fuck_ Eridan was moaning, his muscles completely relaxed, not meeting any of the brutal thrusts but just allowing his ancestor to drive in and out of his nook.

Eridan pushed against the small gland a few more times before the slender digits withdrew.  Dualscar made a humiliatingly whiny noise at the sudden loss.  His descendant gave a quiet keen in response.  Fingertips teasingly caressed the outside of his nook, and Dualscar opened his mouth to order the younger troll to fucking do something—but all that came out was an unintelligible stream of curses as four slender fingers wiggled into the slick passage, stretching him, rubbing around and against the swollen gland.

 _Oh god._   And suddenly he could feel his pulse everywhere.  He swallowed thickly, bucking his hips as his descendant probed a little deeper and then pushed a little harder against that spot and _ohhh_ the soft pad of a thumb pressed behind his sac.  His entire body heated up and _fuck_ Eridan was spreading his fingers again.  Dualscar’s back bowed, his fingers scrabbling against the walls of the recuperacoon, his toes curling in the thick slime.  It was so good, so unfuckingbelievably good.

He frantically bucked his hips, driving into his descendant’s nook as the younger troll fucked him with his fingers, and it was completely ridiculous and probably inappropriate but god, it felt amazing.  The heat in every inch of his body seemed to seep into his groin.  It was too much.  The muscles in the tight nook clenched around his erection, and _shit_ , this was it.  His hands flew to Eridan’s hips, gripping far too hard for comfort and holding the smaller troll still as he thrust deep inside three, four more times before he was gone, his vision exploding in white flashes as he filled his descendant, the thick spurts of genetic material making the passage even wetter.  He could feel it dripping down, streams of fluid trickling down to his own full nook, as he continued to weakly thrust into the other troll, riding out his orgasm.

He didn’t realize how loudly he was moaning until Eridan echoed him.  The tight inner walls spasmed violently around his bulge, and then his stomach was coated with violet fluid and _fuck_ it just didn’t stop.  The hand quickly withdrew from his chest and when his vision cleared, he was greeted with the sight of the younger troll hunched in on himself, his left hand wrapped around his own erection, pumping hurriedly, still coming hard.  And the way he looked, his face flushed, eyes lidded, full lips parted to let out the most gorgeous breathy moans—

Dualscar brushed the small hand away from the leaking bulge before taking hold of it himself.  Eridan groaned and covered the much larger hand with his own, but he didn’t stop the older troll from gently stroking the stiff length.  The pad of his thumb teased the slit and caressed the soft fins, and Eridan slumped over even more, breathing heavily.

It took a while for them to let go.  Eridan’s fingers carefully withdrew—but lingered at the entrance to his ancestor’s nook, very gently caressing the stretched opening.  Dualscar gingerly stroked the softening bulge until it got to be too much and Eridan pulled his hand away with a quiet moan.  Ignoring the mess on his stomach, he tugged his descendant down into a loose embrace.  His own soft length slipped from the younger troll’s nook, and, assuming Eridan must enjoy the ministrations, he eased a hand down between the limp, spread legs and spent several blissful minutes running soothing strokes over the relaxed entrance.

He hadn’t expected it to be like this.  He was still excited, pulse still hammering.  Eridan curled up against him, resting a warm cheek against his chest and no doubt trying to hide that stupidly endearing, sated grin.  He leisurely ran his fingers through the other troll’s soft hair, smoothing it away from the delicate face, just to have something to do—other than lying in a pool of slime and genetic material and wondering how desperate he had become to be fucking flushed for his own descendant.


End file.
